vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Nichtregierungsorganisation
Eine Nichtregierungsorganisation (NRO respektive NGO zu englisch/BE: non-governmental organisation bzw. AE: organization), auch nichtstaatliche Organisation, ist eine Bezeichnung für einen zivilgesellschaftlich zustandegekommenen Interessenverband. Der Begriff wurde im Englischen von den Vereinten Nationen eingeführt, um die zivilgesellschaftlichen Vertreter, die sich an den politischen Prozessen der UNO beteiligen, von den staatlichen Vertretern abzugrenzen. Er wird von und für Vereinigungen benutzt, die sich sozial- und umweltpolitisch engagieren, unabhängig von einer Beziehung zur UN. Gemäß Artikel 71 der Charta der Vereinten Nationen können Nichtregierungsorganisationen Konsultativstatus beim Wirtschafts- und Sozialrat der Vereinten Nationen erlangen,Albrecht Horn: Vereinte Nationen - Akteure und Entscheidungsprozesse. Frank & Timme, Berlin 2007, S. 39 wenn sie die in der ECOSOC-Resolution 1996/31un.org: Economic and Social Council, Resolution 1996/31] festgelegten Kriterien erfüllen. Nichtstaatliche Organisationen, die weltweit aktiv sind, werden als Internationale Nichtregierungsorganisationen bezeichnet. Begriff Die deutsche Bezeichnung Nichtregierungsorganisation ist angelehnt an den englischen Ausdruck non-governmental organisation (NGO). Teilweise wird auch die inhaltlich zutreffendere Bezeichnung nichtstaatliche Organisation benutzt. Diese Bezeichnung übersetzt den anglo-amerikanischen Terminus governmental präziser, da dort der deutsche Begriff „Regierung“ nicht mit government, sondern mit administration gleichzusetzen ist. Unabhängig von dieser sprachlichen Frage hat sich im Deutschen aber weitgehend die englische Abkürzung NGO (Mehrzahl: NGOs) anstelle von NRO durchgesetzt. Im Englischen werden auch folgende Begriffe verwendet: independent sector, volunteer sector, civic society, grassroots organizations respektive transnational social movement organizations, private voluntary organizations, self-help organizations, häufig auch non-state actors (NSAs). Letzterer Begriff ist allerdings weiter gefasst und umschließt neben NGOs auch transnationale Unternehmen (TNCs) sowie z. B. kriminelle Vereinigungen. In der britischen Forschung wird NGO auch in Verbindung gebracht mit der global civil society, einer globalen Zivilgesellschaft, z. B. bei Mary Kaldor. Im herkömmlichen deutschen politischen Sprachgebrauch sind Nichtregierungsorganisationen die Verbände. Im Deutschen wird teils auch vom Dritten Sektor gesprochen. Dieser Begriff geht auf den US-amerikanischen Soziologen Amitai Etzioni zurück. Strukturen Es zeichnet sich ab, dass nichtstaatliche Organisationen nur dann von internationalen Institutionen – wie der UNO, der UNESCO, dem Europarat oder der EU-Kommission – als solche anerkannt werden, wenn sie: # von Bürgerinnen und Bürgern mit gleichen Interessen gegründet wurden, die sich für gemeinsam anerkannte Ziele zusammengeschlossen haben und damit den assoziierten kompetenten Bürger repräsentieren, # demokratisch strukturiert sind und folglich ihre Vorstände wählen und # bei aller für die Erreichung der Vereinsziele erforderlichen wirtschaftlichen Tätigkeit nicht gewinnorientiert arbeiten. Viele nichtstaatliche Organisationen fordern von der Europäischen Kommission die Schaffung einer Rechtsform „Europäischer Verein“, um so eine der Europäischen Aktiengesellschaft ähnliche gemeinschaftsweite Rechtsfähigkeit zu schaffen. Es existieren verschiedene Klassifikationssysteme für nichtstaatliche Organisationen. Das der Weltbank etwa unterscheidet zwischen operativen und beratenden Organisationen.Duke University Libraries: [http://library.duke.edu/research/subject/guides/ngo_guide/igo_ngo_coop/ngo_wb.html World Bank and NGOs] Finanzierung Größere Nichtregierungsorganisationen weisen mitunter Jahresbudgets von mehreren Millionen Euro auf. Der Haushalt der Human Rights Watch etwa umfasste 2003 21,7 Mio. US-Dollar. Haupteinnahmequellen sind neben den Mitgliedsbeiträgen vor allem auch Spenden, die Erlöse aus dem Verkauf von Waren und Dienstleistungen sowie staatliche Zuwendungen. Anders als der Begriff nahelegt, hängen aber auch viele Nichtregierungsorganisationen in erheblichem Maße von staatlichen Mitteln ab. So wird etwa das 162 Mio. US-Dollar umfassende Budget der Hungerhilfe-Organisation Oxfam zu einem Viertel aus Mitteln des Vereinigten Königreichs sowie der Europäischen Union finanziert. Weiterhin werden Nichtregierungsorganisationen auch betrieben, um inoffiziell Einfluss auf die Politik und öffentliche Meinung in anderen Ländern zu nehmen. So hat die russische Regierung den USA mehrfach vorgeworfen, etwa die Aufstände in der Ukraine (Orange Revolution) und Georgien (Rosenrevolution) massiv finanziell zu fördern und hat mit dieser Begründung im Jahre 2005 selbst strengere Gesetze für NGOs im eigenen Land erlassen.In The National Interest: [http://www.inthenationalinterest.com/Articles/December%202005/December2005Ware.html Russian Legislation Restricting NGOs] Literatur * Brunnengräber, Klein, Walk (Hrsg.): NGOs im Prozess der Globalisierung. VS Verlag, Bonn 2005, ISBN 3-8100-4092-4. * Kuhn, Berthold: Entwicklungspolitik zwischen Markt und Staat. Möglichkeiten und Grenzen zivilgesellschaftlicher Organisationen (Habil.-Schr., FUB, Berlin 2004). Campus, Frankfurt a. M. 2005, ISBN 3-593-37742-X. * Adama Sow: Chancen und Risiken von NGOs. Die Gewerkschaften in Guinea während der Unruhen 2007. EPU Research Papers, Issue 03/07, Stadtschlaining 2007. * Volker Heins; Bayerische Landeszentrale für politische Bildung (Hrsg.): Weltbürger und Lokalpatrioten. Eine Einführung in das Thema Nichtregierungsorganisationen. München 2001. (Bestellnummer A110) * Greenpeace Magazin (Hrsg.): Das NGO-Handbuch: Non Governmental Organisations. GREENPEACE Media, Hamburg 2007, ISBN 978-3-9811689-0-7. Weblinks * Anzahl und Zuwachs der NGOs, Bundeszentrale Politische Bildung (BPB), www.bpb.de * Nichtstaatliche Organisationen – Initiative und Geschick, Bundeszentrale Politische Bildung * Adressenbuch Entwicklungs-Organisationen, directory of development organizations, www.devdir.org Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Organisationsform !Nichtregierungsorganisation Kategorie:Unternehmensart ast:ONG da:Ngo en:Non-governmental organization es:Organización no gubernamental hi:अशासकीय संस्था hy:Հասարակական կազմակերպություն it:Organizzazione non governativa ja:非政府組織 lb:Netregierungsorganisatioun ru:Общественная организация sh:Nevladina organizacija sq:Organizata joqeveritare ur:غیر سرکاری تنظیم wa:Soce nén loyeye a on govienmint zh-min-nan:Hui-chèng-hú cho͘-chit }} }}